nicks battle (remastered)
by sgt. Wilde
Summary: nick wilde was not always a sly shifty fox, he was one of the best special operation soldiers of all time having over 900 confirmed kills and also being one of the most decorated soldiers of all time. but when he got home, he was diagnosed with PTSD and its destroying his career.
1. the flashback

Artillery was booming everywhere. bombs were being droped by american aircraft all over the enemy's position. Sergeant nick wilde, an army ranger, was charging at the position. the gun barrels pointing foward, spitting out fireballs and lead rounds. "COME ON MOVE IT!"

nick shouted to his team. Nick shot back at the enemy. Shot after shot bullet shells were ejecting from the rifle as the barrel was spitting out lead rounds and fireballs. Nick saw an RPG and yelled "RPG GET DOWN!" he hit the deck and the rocket exploded behind him. All he could hear was ringing and his heart pounding.

He got back up and when he did he got shot in the shoulder. He heard an a-10 gun firing. *Brrrt brrrrt.* He passed out and blood was dripping on to the floor. All he could hear is just the dripping of his blood echoing.

drip, drip*

drip,drip*

tick,tock*

tick, tock*

Nick woke up from the sound of slow ticking from the clock. He was at the ZPD and he must've fallen asleep on his desk. Judy was not at her desk doing paperwork as usual. "Judy?" Nick called out. "JUDY?" "I'm right here nick" Judy said while walking in with a small box of doughnuts. "Finally you're awake. How was your nap?" "pretty well I guess"Nick replied."

Nick leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Here I got you your favorite" Judy said as she handed him a blueberry doughnut. "Thanks carrots" Nick said as he chomped it down. Nick finished the doughnut and leaned back in his chair and sighed. Judy was typing a report on her computer.

"Wilde, hopps" said chief bogo. "Yes sir" both nick and Judy said. "You to must go on patrol that'll be all." "Yes sir" nick said. Nick got up, stretched and walked out of his cubicle and Judy followed behind.

As they walked out of the office and towards the exit, nick saw a white wolf named Eliot talking with clawhawser. "Hey lovebirds" Eliot called out. "Be gone Eliot I'm not in the mood today" nick said. "Ok Nicky good luck and you to Judy." Nick and Judy both walked out together and when they did nick saw an airplane flying over them.

Nick just stared at the plane and he got an intense flashback. "GET THE DOOR OPEN SERGEANT" screamed the jump master. Flak was exploding all around the plane causing it to shake violently. Nick was holding on to the grip rail and holding on to his helmet with his other paw. The red light turned green. Nick was shellshocked and couldn't move. His friend behind him called his name "NICK NICK!" "nick? Nick."

Nick snapped out of it at the sound of Judy calling his name. "Nick you okay?" Asked Judy heavily concerned. "Y-yeah I'm fine" nick replied. "Are you sure you look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Judy asked. Nick didn't reply and they walked to the car.

When nick got in the drivers seat, he got a flashback of when he drove the Humvee. "LOOK OUT RPG!". the humvee flipped over killing one person in it. Nick got out of the drivers seat. "Carrots you drive" said nick. "What? Why?" Said Judy.

"I-I don't want to talk about it just drive please." Nick walked around to the passengers side and got in the car. judy looked at him and backed out of the parking lot. nick saw some kids playing on the side of the road and he sat back and sighed. judy looked at him and sighed softly.

she thought to herself, *whats wrong with you nick. you've been acting weird lately.* nick looked around. it was a bright and beautiful day. not to hot, not to cold.

a perfect day for a patrol. nick saw a Cemetery. "stop the truck." judy stopped the patrol car. "whats wrong nick?"

nick didn't answer. he just looked at a head stone. "nothing, you could go now." judy drove away from the cemetry. hours passed by.

for judy, it was a quick and fun day but for nick, however, it was a slow and boring day. judy drove back to the ZPD. it was dark now. "see ya later slick nick." judy yelled out to nick as she was walking home. "see ya tomorrow at 0500 officer toot toot." nick replied.

judy was confused. she didn't know military time. she just thought it was another joke from her favorite fox. judy walked home. her loud neighbors were arguing again.

nick got home and sighed. he got into his office and took off his uniform and put it away. nick looked in the mirror and saw himself in his army uniform. he flinched. when he looked up he just saw himself in his regular clothes. nick turned off the lights in his office and went into his bedroom.

nick sighed in relief as he jumped onto bed.


	2. the battle

zooraq 2019

75th ranger regiment

nick was standing in shock and frozen. red smoke was surrounding him and all he heard was the sound of the radio and his ears ringing. when the smoke cleared up, he saw flames burning from the humvee.

40 minuites earlier

Nick sat against a wall with his rifle leaning on his shoulder and holding his helmet in his hand with his head down. "Nick" said one of his closest friend, jacob. "on your feet, we're moving out." nick got up and put his helmet on and he ran to the humvee. nick got inside and rode shotgun and the convoy started moving. they moved past a small village where Nick saw people walking around and staring at them.

He saw fear in their eyes as they walked. a few minuites into the ride, they were out of the village and on to a deserted dirt road. jacob looked out of the windshield and he got concerned. "ahh i don't trust this road." jacob tapped nick on the shoulder. "nick, go out there and look for bombs will ya."

nick got out and started scouting for enemy ambush positions and IEDs. "hey nick" yelled jacob. "stay within 20 feet of the convoy so we wont run over you easily." 'roger that" nick replied. nick looked around and on the ground. he saw nothing. the humvee slowly drove right behind him.

nick looked back at the humvee and saw the driver, the gunner and everyone else. jacob smiled at him and flipped him off. nick grined and turned back around. a small spring was poking out of the dirt. nick didn't notice it and just inches away, he almost stepped on it.

nick looked around, scouting For enemies and booby traps. the humvee slowly followed him. nick heard a small click which made him stop in his tracks and his ears perk up. nick turned around and shouted. "NOOO." a huge explosion threw nick back and engulfed the Humvee in giant flames.

the turret gunner fell off the top. nick hit the ground hard. all he could hear is the sound of ringing in his ear and muffled voices of other soldiers. nick slowly got up with a huge gash on his forehead covering the right side of his face with blood. a soldier threw red smoke to mark emergency medevac.

nick was standing in shock and frozen. red smoke was surrounding him and all he heard was the sound of the radio and his ears ringing. when the smoke cleared up, he saw flames burning from the humvee. "jacob" nick yelled. "JACOB!!!" nick sprinted to the humvee but he was caught by the other soldiers. "NO GET OFF OF ME!!!" nick yelled. the other soldiers tried hard to pull him back. "nick their gone there's nothing you could do Wilde, their gon-" nick pushed passed them and he ran to the wreckage.

he saw his friends dead body in the drivers seat. nick punched the glass trying to break it but the glass was bullet proff so he couldn't break it. a soldier pulled him to the ground. "nick their dead there's nothing you can do. their gone Wilde. you hear me? GONE."

nick looked at the soldier and back at the humvee.a helicopter landed right where they were. the soldier hellped him up and took him to the helicopter to go back to base. nick sat at the edge of the helicopters door. he looked at the wreckage and he saw his friend's dead body being taken out of the wreckage.

nick looked away. he can't bare seeing his friends being carried away. the helicopter landed at the base and when nick got off the helicopter and entered the base, he threw his helmet at the ground and started screaming. other soldiers ran to him to try to calm him down. "its not your fault" said one of the soldiers.

"you didn't see it coming. none of us would've." nick looked at the setting zooraqi sun with tears in his eyes. he went to the medical room to get his face stitched up. when he got out, he went to find his friends body bag. he unziped two that just got there.

nick put his hand on jacobs dead chest and he took his dog tags off of his neck. and he went to his other friends corpse and he took their dog tags. nick took one last look at them and he slowly walked away with his head and his ears down, and his eyes still watery.


	3. a day out

nick kneeled down in front of 3 headstone. he layed down flowers and shed a few tears which fell onto the beautiful green grass. "you were my best friends guys, and my family. i miss you all. i wish you were all still here with me. i'll never forget you guys."

nick got up and walked away. the headstones read:

Jacob Wolfard

2003-2024

James Shepard

2001-2024

Adam doberman

2003-2024

Derrald rottweiler

2002-2027

"NO BULLET, NO SHELL, NO DEMON IN HELL, CAN BREAK THIS BOND CALLED BROTHERS"

all of them were known as the "hell hounds." the deadliest group in the army. nick walked away and cried a bit. he covered his memorial bracelets with his paw. tears were running down his face, soaking his fur. he wiped them away.

Nick left the cemetery and walked to downtown Zootopia. he looked around at the tall shining buildings and the animals walking going by their everyday lives. It was a beautiful day but it was a little chilly, but not enough to make anyone shiver. Nick looked at the other sidewalk and saw a dog wearing full gear.

Nick just stared at him. A bus passed by and the dog disappeared. Nick shook his head and just brushed it off and kept walking. The wind was gently blowing on his soft red fur. Nick walked up to a bar and opened the door.

He sat down and ordered two shots of whiskey. he quickly drank both of them and he paid and left. when he got outside, he saw a man in uniform again. nick just stared at him. another bus passed by and he disappeared again.

Nick just kept walking. A tank passed by him and when he looked back, there was nothing there. Nick looked forward and he saw the road where his friends died. nick looked away and he went home.

when Nick got home he went into his garage and took out a metal box and he dropped it on the ground with a loud bang. Nick opened the container and got out his helmet and gun holster. Nick put his helmet on and took out a pistol from the holster. He slowly pointed the gun to his head. Nick put his finger on the trigger and slowly pressed on it.

Nick threw the gun across the garage and slammed his helmet on the ground. He was crying and he started punching the walls. "OH GOD WHY!" nick was crying loud. he kicked the box denting it. nick finally calmed down and he went to the living room where he called the VA to schedule an appointment for him.


	4. FURY

Heavy gunfire was echoing all around them. "Come on Wilde! Get in now." A young fox got in a giant tank and closed the hatch. "Load H.E.!" a tank commander ordered. A young Nick Wilde loaded a shell in the cannon.

Nick started sweating heavily. The cannon fired and after a loud boom, everything went quiet. The tank crew looked around at each other. "someone go check outside." The tank commander ordered.

Nick got up, grabbed his rifle, opened the hatch and looked around. There was smoke everywhere. nick got off the tank and looked around. he slowly walked to the front of the tank and he saw the cannon and the words drawn on it. "FURY". Smoke was covering the tank. Nick looked around to see any hostiles or anything suspicious.

After nick saw nothing, he climbed up to the entrance and called out to his crew. "clear, we could come out". Nick jumped off the tank and leaned against the side followed by a young Jacob and a Mexican grey wolf named Miguel, who they called "gordo". Nick took off his helmet and sat down with Jacob and Miguel next to him.

"miss home?" Jacob asked nick. "yeah i do. i just don't want to go back home and people stereotyping us because we're predators. even though we're US vets. i mean the city is very beautiful, With the fresh air and beautiful buildings but the people that live there, it makes the saying "where anyone could be anything" useless." nick sighed and leaned back on the tank. "yeah man it sucks but we have to deal with it man". Said Miguel. The commander looked around and jumped off the tank.

"Go ahead and take out your chow. We're resting here for the night." Nick got up and grabbed his rifle and went back in the tank. Nick sat down in the loader chair and sighed. He thought to himself, 'what will i do when i get back'. nick took off his helmet and rubbed his hair. Nick got back out and jumped out to the other side of the tank and just squatted there by himself looking at the zooraqi sunset.

Nick looked up at the hills and saw something move. "Hey" nick yelled. "HEY" nick ran to the other side of the tank to his group. "there's something out there" Everyone stopped what they were doing, got up and grabbed their rifles. everyone got on top of the tank and laid down on their chests. Nick got on the 50. BMG and looked around.

When the sun fully set it was very dark. No one could see anything. As soon as it turned dark, tracer rounds started firing all around them. "GET DOWN!" shouted the commander. nick started shooting the machine gun in the direction of the tracer rounds. "mother fucker" nick whispered under his breath. "Fuck". Nick kept firing the machine gun while the others kept shooting their rifles.

5 minutes into the fighting, nick got shot in the shoulder knocking his left arm off the handle of the gun. Nick ignored it and kept firing with the others. "GET IN THE TANK NOW" shouted the commander. Nick got in first followed by Jacob, Miguel and the tank commander.

When everyone got in the tank, they noticed nick bleeding. "Wilde you're hit." Said the commander. Jacob grabbed the medical pack and wrapped a bandage around his arm. Nick groaned in pain. "fucking hell" nick moaned. "Jacob turn the turret 6 o'clock left". Jacob turned the turret left. Nick loaded an HE round and Jacob fired.

Jacob fired the 50 cal on the turret at the same direction. the commander looked around. "They're trying to swarm the tank,we've got to hold them off". Nick, the commander, Jacob and Miguel got their rifles and prepared to fight. The tank hatch opened and the commander fired. Blood splattered everywhere and a lot landed on nick.

Nick wiped the blood from his eyes and started hyperventilating. The commander slapped him to calm him down. "GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF WILDE! we're still in this fight, now grab your weapons and defend this tank at all cost". Nick calmed down and grabbed his rifle. The turret turned and the 50 cal kept firing at the wave of insurgents and militants.

The commander stuck his head out the hatch and grabbed the machine gun and started firing. He saw the enemy run across the tank and shooting at him. Nick kept loading HE shells and Jacob kept firing the cannon. An RPG fired at the tank and knocked off the tank treads.

Miguel yelled "THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jacob yelled "THE TRACKS GOT BLOWN OFF WE CANT GO ANYWHERE!" Nick grabbed another shell with one arm and loaded it into the cannon. Jacob fired the cannon and it hit the insurgents with a loud boom.

Nick got out of the tank. Jacob yelled at nick. "WILDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Nick grabbed the machine gun and started firing tracer rounds at the enemy while under heavy fire. Jacob got out of the tank with him and started shooting his rifle along side nick. Nick kept shooting back hitting and killing 110 of the enemies. Miguel and the tank commander got out and started shooting with Nick and Jacob.

An insurgent came up in front of them and fired an RPG. Nick looked at the rocket in shock and as if in slow motion, the rocket hit the bottom of the tank knocking everyone of the other side. The commander, Jacob, Miguel and Nick hit the ground hard. Nick got back up in pain and got back on top of the tank. He pulled back the priming handle of the machine gun and kept on firing.

Jacob and the others woke up and were shocked to see nick back on the tank firing the machine gun. They all got back up and grabbed their rifles and started shooting with him. Nick and the others kept his focus on shooting the enemies. Jacob ran out of ammo "I'M OUT I NEED A WEAPON".

Jacob jumped of the tank and ran to get a rifle from the dead insurgents. Jacob slowly grabbed a rifle but when he touched it, the dead body woke up and grabbed the rifle out of his hands and he waked Jacob in the head knocking him out. Miguel and Nick saw Jacob get knocked out and Nick shot the insurgent with his pistol. Miguel grabbed Jacob and dragged him back to the tank. Nick opened the hatch for them and he helped Miguel get Jacob back in the tank.

The commander and Nick we're the only ones on the tank fighting off the last few insurgents. Nick stopped firing the machine gun and grabbed his rifle and jumped off the tank, the commander followed. Nick and the commander fixed their bayonet and started charging at the insurgents. Nick and the commander killed as many as possible until finally, the insurgents panicked and retreated. "is that it?" Nick asked the commander with an exhausted tone. "We're done. we've won"

Nick sighed in relief. "hey commander" nick asked. "you've never told us your name." The commander looked at him "Sargent James Shepard. coming out of zootopia, where you're from Wilde." Nick nodded. "lets go back inside and rest. we've been out here for 12 hours." James climbed on the tank and opened the hatch and entered the tank with Nick behind him.

Nick sat down in the loaders chair and he took of his uniform and used it as a blanket. James looked at his crew and smiled. "we made it guys." James laid down on the floor using his uniform as a pillow and slept.

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of vehicles passing by. Nick grabbed his pistol and pointed it up at the hatch. The hatch slowly opened and he saw an old fox wearing a us army uniform. "easy boy, easy" the soldier said. "is anyone else with you soldier?" Nick looked at his crew and he woke them up. Nick got out followed by James, Miguel and Jacob. one soldier got out a camera and told the four of them to pose for a picture. Nick sat on the cannon next to the words that spelled "FURY". Jacob sat next to the machine gun, Miguel sat under nick and James sat next to Nick.

The soldier took their picture and they all got off the tank. Nick, Jacob, Miguel and James got in the truck. The medic closed the back and told them "you guys are heroes. You know that?" The medic tapped the side of the truck and they drove off. Nick stared back at the tank looking at the big white words at the barrel of the tank cannon

FURY.


	5. she finds out

Nick woke up in bed to the sound of bombs dropping in the distance. Nick jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room to the front door but when Nick got outside, there was nothing, just the city skyline. Dark, cold and beautiful. Nick sighed and looked at his watch. 3:45 AM. It was still dark outside and cold.

Nick sighed and walked back inside his house. He walked to a small door that had signs that said "do not enter" and "no trespassing." Nick opened the door and he walked into a room with all his military medals, flags, photos, documents and uniforms are. Nick got out his old tanker uniform out.

Nick slowly observed it. It was still dirty, covered in his blood and still full of bullet holes. Nick put his finger through the bullet hole and he got a flashback of him getting shot on the tank. Nick threw the uniform on the ground after that. Nick remembered every last second of that day.

After he got home from the battlefield, Nick and the others received the legion of merit and the distinguished service cross. Nick looked at the medals and he walked up to them just staring at them. Nick smiled and walked away from them. Nick walked up to his wall and he put his paw on it. nick pushed it to open a secret door. Nick opened the door and he looked at something more valuable than the medals. The Medal Of Honor.

Nick grabbed the glass case containing the medal and he opened it. Nick got a flashback. Bullets were flying everywhere. Nick was the only one left at the front line at afganislamb. Nick grabbed the machine gun and kept firing at the enemy while his platoon retreated. A militant came up to him and stabbed Nick on his side. Nick saw the mans eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill Nick. Nick got out his knife and stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly.

The flashback ended. Nick put the medal back and closed the door. Nick heard his alarm clock in his bedroom and went to turn it off. Nick got in the shower. When nick looked down he saw blood pouring down the drain. Nick wasn't bleeding. When nick blinked, there was nothing there. No blood just water.

Nick got out and dried himself up and put his clothes on. When nick looked in the mirror, he saw himself in his old army uniform covered in dust and blood. Nick blinked and he just saw himself in his current police uniform. Nick shook his head and sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Nick walked outside, still dark and cold. The city was quiet and cold. Nick got in his car and drove to the ZPD. The drive went smooth and there wasn't any traffic because it was still very early.

Nick got out of his car and when he looked down, he saw that he was wearing his old army boots. Mammals usually don't wear shoes because they have paw pads but they issue them in the military because of all the terrain they have to walk through and they make walking easier. Nick took them off and threw them in his car before anyone saw him.

Nick looked around and he saw Eliot and Clawhawser talking walk in the building not noticing him. Nick got out of his car and walked in the building. The ZPD was still dark because no one turned the lights on yet so Nick went to turn them on. When nick turned them on, he saw his old barracks. His old friends gearing up and running out to their vehicles to go to war. Nick blinked and all he saw were his fellow officers walking in the building starting the day.

Judy walked up behind Nick. "heyyy partner ready to start the day?" Nick jumped a little bit and he looked behind him. "hey carrots" Nick said in a tired voice. Judy and Nick walked to role call. Nick sat down and when he looked beside him he saw a familiar Mexican white wolf. The wolf looked at Nick and he smiled. "Nick? that you bro?" Nick smiled back. "Miguel?" Nick and Miguel got up and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh who's this?" Judy asked. Nick stopped hugging Miguel and introduced him to Judy. "oh, uhh Judy this is Miguel...my old friend from high school". Miguel knew that Nick kept his military service a secret and he did to. chief Bogo entered the room and started to hand out assignments. "officers hopps and wilde, paper work, dismissed". Miguel, Nick and Judy left to the office.

Nick sat down at his chair and Judy sat down in her chair behind him. Nick looked at Miguel. He was looking down. Miguel remembered bullets flying all over him and Nick. Miguel looked at Nick with terror in his eyes. Miguel got up and went to get some water and Nick followed. Miguel saw Nick behind him. "Nick? you remember the tank?" Asked Miguel. "I remember everything" said nick with a sad tone in his voice. Miguel said "Hey Coy is in town. He says he wants to hang out. you in?"

Joseph coy was one of the soldiers that served along Nick, Miguel, Jacob, James, Adam and Derrald. He was a hellhound legend.

"Hell yeah i'm in. That's our brother ya know" Nick said enthusiastically. Miguel replied with a "hell yeah" and he pounded Nick on the back and went back to his cubby to work. Nick went back to his with his rabbit partner still working. Nick got his paperwork and started writing stuff down even though he hates doing this stuff.

What felt like hours passed by and Nick's hand started to hurt a little from writing. Nick stopped to let his hand rest. Judy was buzzing through her paper work like it was a fun game. "Judy how can you buzz through all that in just an hour?" Nick asked. "I've been a busy rabbit all my life. So work like this is just Tuesday." Judy gave nick a loving smile and got back to work. Nick just couldn't get that smile out of his mind after that.

Nicks eyes started to feel very heavy. His hands on his head couldn't support his head any more so he just slowly put his head down and took a quick power nap. Nick started to have insanely intense flashbacks.

Nick saw flashes of him his friends taking out their combat knifes with a loud slashing sound Nick saw his friends grab a sniper rifle and shoot at the enemy. A young golden retriever jumped out of cover and stabbed an enemy in the chest. And Nick fought only with a knife and Kevlar knuckled gloves. It was all hell. It all went by so fast.

Nick woke up with a jump startling his partner."Nick? you okay?!" Judy asked in a small panic. "Yeah i'm fine Hopps." Nick replied with a tired and stressed tone." you sure? you gave me a scare there" Nick replied" yes hopps I'm fine". Judy looked at him and sighed. "Oh Nick". She said softly. She turned around and continued working.

Hours passed and it was finally time to go. Nick sighed in relief. Miguel came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "you ready Nick?" Nick got up and grabbed his coat. Judy was sleeping on her desk after a lot of work. Nick put his coat over his sleeping partner and left with Miguel.

30 minutes went by and Judy just woke up with her partners coat on her. Judy grabbed the side of the coat and sniffed it a little. Nick. Judy looked at the time and left with Nicks coat in her hand.

Nick, miguel and joseph were at the bar drinking and laughing like they were when they were in afganislamb. "It felt like years when it was only just a few months ya know" Joseph said. "5 months, 16 days. "yeah but for me it felt like 30 years" Nick replied. "Remember when you held on to the helicopter rail while it was taking off" Miguel said to nick. "you went up like 5 feet and you were screaming like a girl". They all laughed. "yeah but I'm not the one who cleaned the toilet because I talked shit in front of the NCO". "Oh they still smell, wanna whif". Miguel reached his paw over to Nick and Nick tried to block it. They all laughed. Miguel got up and walked ovet to the juke box. "You think about going back"? Nick asked Joseph. "yeah... yeah man." Joseph said quietly. "Its been a year since I've been in the ZPD. And since we got back.

Miguel put the song "come and get your love" on the juke box. Nick and Joseph chered. Nick, Miguel and Joseph got up and they all huddled together singing along like how they did in Zooraq. "come and get your lohuhove" they all sang. they were jumping around still in the huddle. They all ended with a loud chear.

Judy hopped of the subway and began walking back to her apartment. Her neighbors were very loud as always but it never bothered her. Judy walked into her apartment and when she entered through the door way, she saw a huge line of ants and roaches all over the floor. "what the hell!?!" she screamed. She got her stuff and ran downstairs to her car. "ugh where am i gonna go?" she asked herself. Judy looked at Nicks coat and she smirked. Nicks. She started her car and drove off.

Nick was laying down after a great night with his buddies at the bar. It was like old times when they were in zooraq. He got his sweat pants on and took his shirt off and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Nick fell asleep peacefully. All he heard was silent. Nick woke up to the sound of artillery firing. He was in his uniform and he was surrounded by giant dust clouds only holding a rifle with a bayonet. He looked around with no one in sight. He saw someone running twoards him with a rifle with its bayonet. Nick slaped it out of the way and stabbed him. He turned around and saw another man with a rifle pointed at his face. He shot Nick.

Nick woke up shaking. He checked himself for any wounds he thought he received. There was a knock at the door which made Nick jump. He walked to the door and was surprised to see his rabbit partner at the door.

"Hey Nick" said judy. "My apartment isn't suitable for me staying there tonight. Can I stay here until it's clear?" Nick looked at her. "Sure I guess, why not." Nick let her in his home. "Thanks Nick." Judy looked around his house. She saw how Nick kept his stuff in tip top shape. "You have a nice house Wilde." Judy told Nick. "well carrots, gotta keep everything as good looking as possible."

"So what happened to your apartment"? asked Nick. "There are bugs crawling all over the place!" Judy replied. "well make yourself at home carrots. No bugs will eat ya. Nick chuckled a bit and judy threw Nicks coat at him for saying that. "thanks for the coat by the way" Judy said. Nick grabed it off his neck and went to put it away. "Nick where's the bathroom?" asked Judy. "down the hall and it's the door on the left. Don't go to the right door".

Judy got up and walked to the bathroom to change. while she was changing, she got curious about that door. Why did Nick say not to go to the right door? Does he have something to hide in there? A thousand thoughts raced through her head. She went to the bathroom to change. "Maybe when Nick goes to bed, I'll sneak in" she thought to herself. Judy left the bathroom and saw nick in his bed reading an historical war book. "Wow Nick. I didn't know you were into that stuff." she told Nick. "Well carrots, there's a lot you don't know about me." Nick chuckled and went back to reading. "What are you doing in here hopps?" Judy replied with "i was wondering if i could sleep in here tonight?"

Nick looked at her. "sure just don't kick me". Judy chucked and entered the bed next to him. She blushed.

Nick closed the book and put a cover over Judy. She snuggled into the blanket and turned to Nick. "By the way what's in that room." Nick replied, "its just a storage room. nothing but mess." Judy knew he was lying, she was taught to identify lies in the academy.

Hours later, Nick was fast asleep but Judy was wide awake and was ready to sneak into that "storage room" Nick told her to keep out of. Judy crept to the door and she found it unlocked. How funny, she was told not to go in but theres no door lock or anything to keep it closed. Judy opened the door ever so slowly. when she opened the door, she was shocked.

* * *

 **Author's note** **hey guys, im so sorry I've been gone for the last years. i started this when i was 14 or so. now I'm a young 16 year old and as i aged, i forgot about this story even existed. but I'm back but there may be a chance i will be gone again. if that happens I'm sorry it does**


	6. she finds out 2

Judy was shocked to see what was in that room. Medals, books, photos, headgear and uniforms. But these weren't uniforms issued by the ZPD. These were military uniforms. Nice looking and well cleaned dress uniforms. She slowly walked in the room to get a closer look. Her heart was pounding hard for fear of getting caught.

Judy saw a journal on the desk and opened it up slowly. on one of the pages it said, "it is my 10th month here in Zooraq. I saw 2 of my friends get cut down in front of me on my last patrol. I prayed for help and the next day i went out, I looked up in the sky and saw an odd shape above the sun. It was a shape in the form of an X and a P in the center. my history research has payed off and I recognized that symbol as an ancient Roman Christian symbol used by emperor Constantine to win his battles. I grabed a marker and i drew the symbol on my vest. One of my soldiers asked what i was doing, so i told him what i saw and i ordered him to do the same and I ordered everyone else to do so. everyone drew one on their vest over their hearts or their shoulder. Later that day, we engaged in a firefight and we claimed victory with no casualties."

Judy looked at that entry in shock. "Divine battles"? Judy was in disbelief. maybe it was a book. Maybe it was-. She stopped thinking and she noticed a medical folder with the name "SGT. Nicholas P. Wilde. Judy slowly opened the folder and peaked inside and she gasped. Severe PTSD, depression and multiple suicide attempts. Judy wanted to cry but she resisted the urge to do so. "Judy Hopps" the sound of Nick behind her gave her a Mini heart attack. "NICK!" Judy said in fear. "I told you not to be in here Hopps". Nick told her. Judy started to panic and started to make up lies. "I thought I heared something in here so I just came in here to check". Nick absolutely knew she was lying. "C'mon Hopps, everyone knows me here and there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Nick, I'm sorry. I just got curious and my cop instincts told me to go in here. I'll leave" Nick looked at her and sighed softly. "I know you want to know more. I see you went through my journal as well." Judy nodded slowly. "the 10th month". Nick opened the journal. Yes Hopps, divine battles. I prayed for the safety of my men and me so when i left, i saw the symbol and put it on my vest and shoulder." Nick walked to his closet and took out a dirty old uniform covered in dust and on the right and left shoulder was the Chi Rho symbol.

Nick put the journal down and kept talking to Judy about a lot of things he went through. "but why keep it all from me? In your job application you said you worked at bug-a-burger as your previous occupation."

Nick replied with a sigh "I wanted to forget everything so I just kept quiet". Nick got up and he noticed his VA folder has been opened up. "why did you go through this" Nick said sounding a little mad. "This is personal Hopps. You shouldn't be going through it" Nick stuffed it in his cabinet and walked to bed without saying another word.

Judy walked into his room and saw him turned over facing the wall. She crawled into bed with him and she touched his arm. "Nick?" Nick didn't move or respond. Judy nudged closer to Nick. She slipped her paw under his and held it tightly. Nick didn't resist or do anything. He just laid down on his back holding his rabbit partners paw falling into a soothing restful slumber.

Nick was standing there alone in the dark in full gear. Nothing and nobody was there with him, just Nick and his military gear. Nick heard an air raid siren and when he blinked, he was standing in a war zone. Bullets whizzed past him. Nick returned fire shooting all he can. multiple explosions flashed in front of him blinding him.

From the bright white light came a beautiful golden angel holding her paw out to Nicks. "Everything will be okay" it whispered. when he looked closer, he saw familiar beautiful purple eyes staring back into his green eyes. the angle grabbed his face and pulled him to her forehead. Nick felt loved like never before. His helmet fell of his head, then his vest, then his uniform became a white dress shirt. The blinding gold light faded away to reveal that Judy made all this possible.


End file.
